Her Secret Craving
by Sunset'90
Summary: Our crazy, cute pregnant Khushi is hiding something from Arnavji... xfluffx :D ... One shot


**Yola Everybody! I'm Shweta ... I've already posted this OS in India Forums... I have the same username... -Sunset- there... **

**This idea for an OS has been in my mind since a very long time. I got inspired by an interview of a celebrity in the newspaper. **

_Her Secret Craving_

**An important note****: Well IPK for me never had the intro of Sheetal... So Aarav and Sheetal are not in the picture at all. Arnav and Khushi are happily remarried and the couple is having a wonderful life. Khushi is continuing her Dabba service business after the remarriage in AR office. The story is pretty much 6 months after their remarriage. **

**(At the office)**

Something was definitely off. When did his Khushi become so silent? He wasn't oblivious to Khushi avoiding him for the past few days and he was extremely pissed about it. Did he do anything wrong or was it just the hormones?

_"Our baby,"_ he smiled slightly. "_Perhaps a cute little baby girl just like my Pagalpan Khushi,"_ He chuckled imagining a cute little version of Khushi though he had no objection against a smart young Arnav like Khushi wanted.

He never thought he would be looking forward to being a father so eagerly. He googled everything regarding pregnancy, handling babies, being a father whenever he got time in his busy schedule. He made sure that he was always with her during the visits to the doctor.

Arnav had become extremely overprotective of her the moment she broke out the news, handling her as if she was made of glass. Though he really didn't want Khushi to continue with her Dabba service during this time, she was stubborn and refused to stop working. Later he succumbed to her wishes when Nani, other family members and the doctor assured that nothing is wrong with that.

And Khushi. . . He sighed. . .

She was getting more beautiful day by day. . .

An ethereal glow on her face. . .

Her lips seemed plumpier and rosier . . .

It was difficult to keep his hands off of her.

And the amount the food she ate now . . . Well she was always a foodie but now her appetite increased. . . Craving for Jalebis, gol gappes, ice-cream, mango pickle, rasgulla and what not?

After all the work, he would find her peacefully sleeping with a characteristic adorable pout and a hand on her belly, in the canteen room he had allocated for her work.

How his life had changed! For the better ofcourse! The love and protection he felt for her and his baby was overflowing from his heart.

His dear Khushi was 3 months pregnant now.

She had made him understand that being pregnant neither means she is sick nor that she needed all time rest. So he gave her the space.

But recently he observed a change in her.

She didn't bring him his lunch, rather it was Shukla. He wanted to brush it off thinking she might be tired but he often spotted her running around in the office doing all kinds of work.

He finds her stealing glances at him from the corner of her eyes. And when he asks about her peeking she blatantly lies that she didn't so such a thing.

She returns home from office earlier without him with some reason or the other. All lies!

At night when he went to bed, she wasn't waiting for his arrival with her shiny, expectant eyes. She was pretending to sleep and didn't even try to cuddle him.

What the!

He couldn't bear it any longer.

_"Today I'm going to break the ice!"_ He thought with conviction.

He stormed into the cafeteria just to see a stunned Shukla.

Shukla:"_Woh, Khushi Bhabhi already left._"

Arnav didn't bother to say anything. . . he just abruptly exited the room .

Arnav muttered to himself:_"Just as I expected! Already went home! What's going on Khushi?"_

Not one minute did he waste. He just got on his car and sped home.

_"Let me see how you will escape this time Khushi'"_

**(At home)**

Anjali, Mami, Nani, NK and Payal were busy chit-chatting about some crap. Like hell he cared. . . _"Why isn't Khushi with them?"_

Anjali:_"Chotey, you came early!"_

Arnav didn't have the time for this.

Arnav:"Di, Where is Khushi?"

Mami:"Hello hi bye bye, just 1 hour before she came back from officewa and Arnav bitwa already started missing his wife!"

All of the family members snickered.

Arnav sent his death glare with an eyebrow raised in irritation and all tried to resume to their serious countenance.

NK:_"Woah Nanav, mere Bhai, mein hoon na! Chillax! Khushiji. . . She is upstairs. . . in your room. . ._"

Next moment Arnav vanished into thin air, flung the doors of his room open. . .

Arnav:"_Khushiii"_ he said in a stern ASR mode voice.

Khushi had been happily munching on her juicy Jalebis. When she heard his voice, her eyes widened and looked like dear caught in the headlights and the half jalebi was sticking out of her mouth.

Khushi:_"Aap? Itni Jaldhi?_" She gulped visibly nervous.

Just one glimpse of her face cooled Arnav down. His anger flew out of the window and he sat beside her, his eyes gleaming in concern.

Arnav:_"What's the problem, Khushi? I know you are deliberately avoiding me since a few days."_

Khushi immediately in an alerted tone:_"Nai toh"_ She quickly averted her eyes from him.

Arnav:"_Enough Khushi. . . It's killing me. . . Tell me what's bothering you. . . "_

He pulled her chin toward him. She just melted in his smoldering gaze drowning in his brown orbs. She blushed prettily. Her stomach was full of butterflies.

Khushi:_"Woh woh . . . Arnavji. . . "_ she started hesitantly

Arnav swept his fingers lightly over her pink cheeks. . . He was mesmerized by her beauty. Her nose has become red he noted.

Khushi's Dhak dhak and acidity increased by Arnav's actions. She couldn't let a word out of her mouth. He looked so handsome, and his musky scent was making her eyes hooded.

Arnav:_"What Khushi?"_ his husky honey voice flew into her ears.

But Khushi was in her own world of fantasy admiring Arnav's moving lips and his slight stubble.

Arnav shook her a little:"_Khushi!_"

That brought her back to Earth!

Khushi:_"Arnavji, lately I've been having his strange problem. . ."_

Arnav immediately panicked:_"Problem? What problem Khushi? Is it the baby? Do you feel sick again? Let's go to the doctor NOW!"_

Khushi:_"NO! Not a problem. . . Hum bhi nah. . . Very Sorry,"_ She replied patting her head scolding herself by her choice of words. _". . . A different kind of craving. . . No matter what I do I can't seem to control it"_ she pouted disappointedly.

Arnav:_"Just spit it out Khushi!_" Arnav tried to keep his voice down and gritted his teeth. What was she hiding from him? A strange craving? He would go around the whole world to find and give her what she wants.

Looking at her reluctance, Arnav again prodded her:"Khushi, tell me NOW! What kind of craving? You can ask me anything you want and I'll. . ."

Khushi's face turned into tomato red color as her next words came out:_"You, Arnavji"_ she whispered.

Arnav thought he just died and went to heaven.

Arnav:_"Whaaat?" _Arnav felt a bit dizzy with the words that came out his angel's mouth.

Khushi, as though she had uttered something scandalous, started rambling:_"Woh kya hai nah, Arnavji? Even if I look at you for a second, I get so much Dhak Dhak that my heart feels that it is about to burst! And Hey Devi Maiyya, I can't even control myself in the office! When I see you in your cabin, I feel like I need you that very instant! I've become so shameless!"_ She slapped her head dramatically.

Arnav had read about certain women being extremely sensitive and frisky during their pregnancy. But he didn't imagine that his Khushi. . . Aaah!

Arnav gave a soft peck in her lips and said:_"I'm already yours, Khushi,_" he drawled slowly in a husky tone and then crushed his lips to hers.

Arnav pulled back:"_And don't you dare avoid me for any reason ever, do you understand, Khushi Kumari Gupta Singh Raizada?"_

Khushi:"_But Arnavji!"_

Arnav:_"From tomorrow we are not going to office. I'll work from home and Shukla will take care of your business. I'm going to be here right beside you everyday taking care of my sweet wife's desires."_

Khushi's face was blazing red:_"What? What will you say to the office staff and Jeeju? You can't do that!"_

Arnav raised an eyebrow and had an arrogant smirk in his face:_"Oh really? Who's the boss, Khushi?"_

Khushi was about to protest when Arnav closed her mouth with his hand.

Arnav:_" Now Shut up, Khushi! Don't disturb me when I Make Love to my wife."_

**And rest is left to your imagination...**

**That's all folks...**

**So how was it guys? **

**Did you like it?**

**P.P.S Special thanks to my friends for their endless support... Love you guys **


End file.
